Its a slow fade
by randomCindyy
Summary: carly and freddie are going out, then one night they slept together and now she found out that she is pergrant with freddie's baby. *this is of course a creddie story*
1. Chapter 1: It was a mistake

"I love you. Freddie." I told him as we were making out in his bed and playing around and laughing and having a good time.

"I love you too. Carly" he told me and we were still same stuff.

I started giggling I didn't know what I put myself into. But the hole night I spent the night at Freddie's house, I cant get over him I mean he has cute brown hair and eyes. I mean you wanna put your finger through it. Man you gotta love him. Through out the night we did some stuff but im not going to say what we did.

The next day I woke up and I yawn and Freddie's arm was wrap around me, I was looking at the clock and it was 9:50 and school was today. I had to wake up but when I look at him I didn't want to wake him up I mean he was so cute just laying there asleep. But I had to wake him up. So I shook his arm a little bit.

"Freddie. Freddie. Freddie." I said trying to wake him up. Finally his eyes open and he was awake. He was giggling.

"last night was fun." he says yawning and trying to wake up some more.

"yeah. I know. But we are late for school." I told him and then I kissed him.

"yikes." he get up and put some pants on. " we go to go there fast". yes said.

" yeah. I know" I get up and put some cloths on.

We got up and get ready fast. And then we when to the door and open a little bit to see if we could see anybody And it was clear. So we ran out to the hallway and then out of the apartment and then we ran to the school. We went in there and the hallways was clear. And then the bell rang so we ran to our lockers.

I was unlocking my lock and then Sam come to her locker.

"were where you Carly? And why do you save the same clothes on as yesterday?" Sam ask as she was opening her locker.

"umm well I…" before I could say anything Freddie came up.

" hey guys." he said and then he kissed me. He looks fine. He doesn't look like he slept with his girlfriend.

"hey sweetie" I said

"I cant believe you guys are still going out…" while Sam was talking she was put stuff in her locker and then she close her locker.

"wow. Freddie you are wearing the same the same thing as yesterday. What happen last night?" Sam said looking at us. She knew something was up.

"nothing." Freddie said as he shrug his shoulders.

"yeah. I,I kn ..know no…nothing hap ..happen." I said as I was striding. Sweat was rolling down her forehead and I was sacking 

"are you okay Carly?" Sam ask me as her eye browns raised up. 

" yeah im fine, hey so I know we miss 1st and 2nd period. So what did we do?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"well. In math. Well. I don't know. I fell asleep. So yeah. And then 2nd was Mrs. Briggs and all she talk about is how everybody should be here. So yeah I fell asleep then too." Sam told me and Freddie.

"okay. You know Sam. You need to stop falling asleep during class." I told her as I cross my arms and Then they bell rang. I closed my locker.

"I will when school gets more fun." she said as we walk to our next class.

Our lunch time me and Sam had some pizza and some other stuff. And we were sitting down and I was eating real fast before Sam could eat her 1st bit I was finished.

"wow. You finished before me. Wow Carly that's a new record." Sam says as she was taking a bit of her pizza.

"yeah well I was hungry." I said and then shrugs my shoulders.

"yeah. Okay. Carly. Something is up and you gotta tell me what did you do with Freddie last night?" Sam ask me.

"nothing. Me and Freddie just fell asleep." I told her as my eyes got really big.

"okay. Carly. This is the second time you slept like him and the 1st time you were fine. But then the second time you slept with him it seem like you did something bad know im your best friend I can keep a promise know tell me." she said truthfully.

" well. You gotta know sometime." I said and then sigh. "Me and Freddie did more than sleeping." I said.

"what?!" she said and then she and then she put her hand over her mouth and then she took her hand off. Did you guys had…" before she could say the word I interrupt.

" Don't say that word." I said and then I gave her I look.

"I was going to say fun did you guys had fun?" she ask.

I shook my head. Then I said crying. I put my hand over my mouth.

"oh my god. Im so sorry." she said and then she gave me a hug.

"Don't be its all my fault." I said crying really hard.

"well. Anyways. Im here." she said smiling.

"thanks. But I gotta go." I was getting my stuff and running out of the lunch room.

Later today after school me and Sam was in the bathroom in my house.

" you gotta do this carly.' she said as I was walk back and forth in the bathroom.

"yeah. I know but im afraid I mean what if its positive?" I ask her putting my hands up.

"I don't know Carly. But I will be here." she said " so are you going to do it" she ask me.

"yeah. But not when you are in here now get out" I told her as I push her out of the bath room and then I closed the door and lock it. I look down at the pregnancy test.

"I gotta do this." I said in my head. I was so nerves, I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

Couple minutes later I came out the bath room door. Sam was sitting down on the flow and she stand up and she only said one word.

"so…" she said as she walk closely to me and then stop.

"so the result are in…" I said and then the I slowly look down to the floor.

"and.." she said slowly.

I look up at her. " its possitve." I said.

Sam put her hands out slowly and gave me a hug. I hug her back. The hug was really long but I didn't mind it. 

"its going to be alright." she said.


	2. Chapter 2: He needed to know

**I was sitting on the couch beadle position. My arms was wrap around my knees and I was looking forward and I didn't say one word. Then Freddie came in I didn't say anything to him.**

"**So hey guys you wanted to tell me something?" he said as he was going to sit on the couch next to me.**

"**yeah. Carly, tell him." she said.**

**I didn't say anything. I just sit there looking forward.**

"**well.." she started to say but then I put my hand over her mouth.**

**I put my legs down and then I sigh and I look at Freddie and then I stood up and I cross my arms.**

"**okay I don't wanna tell you this but I have to and I don't this to happen but it is." I took a paused and I look down and the look at Freddie. "im sorry to tell you this but im…im pregnant." I told him, I don't smile, or move I was waiting to see what I said.**

"**so, wait you are going? You are having a baby!" he said getting his eyes really big. I nod my head.**

"**but, it cant be mine," he said as was walking back in fourth. "It just can't." he stop and look at me.**

"**I'm sorry to tell you this, but I am, and you are the dad," I said with a straight face.**

"**but.." he was going to say something but the Sam interrupt.**

"**dude! You was the one who had sex with her," Sam said to him. **

"**Sam!" I said, like I wanted her to say. Oh and then when things go worse is when Spencer came in with a lot of junk.**

" **hey kiddos I just got back from the junkyard, hey let me go put this stuff up and then we can have spaghetti tacos." Spencer said as he was going into his room and putting the stuff down.**

"**okay," he said coming out of his room.**

"**who wants spaghetti tacos!?" he said getting really exited. As you may know we love speggie tacos. We have it all the time and it doesn't get old. But this time I don't want any. Freddie and Sam was running to the table. I just stood there and then Sam turn around and walk back to me.**

"**are you okay," she ask and she worried about me.**

"**yeah. Its just…" I was thinking what to tell her but the she intruded me.**

" **are you going to tell Spencer?" she ask me.**

" **I mean I have to I will when we are eating" I told her and then sighing.**

**We were all eating spaghetti taco's except for me. I was just looking at the taco. Spencer was look at me, he know something was up.**

"**Carly, are you okay you are not eating?" he ask me with concerned **

"**yeah, im fine I just not hurry, can I go to my room?" I ash him and then look at my untouched food.**

"**sure." he said as he didn't know what was going on and he was wondering why I was acting like this. Because I never act like this.**

**I push my chair in and then walk upstairs really slowly.**

"**do you know what's wrong with Carly?" Spencer ask Freddie and Sam.**

**Sam and Freddie look at each other. Then Sam look at her lap and then look at Spencer.**

"**Okay. Well she isn't felling good, well she is but she found out something and she really upset." Sam told Spencer. She didn't want to tell him what was going on.**

"**Can you tell me what happen." he ask Sam.**

"**no. she got to tell you, if I tell you, you would be mad." Sam said to him.**

"**well, im going to go upstairs and talk to her," he said talking to Freddie and Sam.**

**He gets up from the table and walks up stairs into carly's room.**

**I was laying on my bed my head into the pillow. There was a soft knock.**

"**come in." I said lifting my head from my pillow. A person walks in it was Spencer.**

"**oh hey." I said as I was sitting up and then he sat next to me.**

"**hey we need to talk." he tells me and then he look away.**

"**okay." I said very slowly I knew what he wanted to talk about.**

" **so what happen at dinner time?"**

"**oh that umm.." that all I said to him, I didn't keep on talking**

" **so are you sick or?" he ask and he was wondering what happen.**

" **okay I should tell you what happen at the begging, so me and Freddie…" I paused for second. "we kinda did it." as soon as I said that his mouth drop. I mean I know what I was going to say and I know that he is upset with him and I know if I was him I would be upset with me, if that made any since. **

"**I'm sorry." I told hoping he wasn't mad at me.**

"**its okay. Im not mad, unless if you are.." as he was saying that I was nodding my head my head and then tears was rolling down my face.**

"**wow, Carly how could you, and couldn't you did it because you was at Sam's the last night?" he said with some disappointment.**

" **I didn't spend the night at Sam's, I spend the night at Freddie's. I was going to tell you but then I knew you would say no, so I told you that I was Sam's, and why I did it with him is because I loved Freddie and I know a lot of people that are talking and they say they are doing it so I through it would be not that bad so me and Freddie try it and actually It was bad." I said looking down with tears rolling down my face. Spencer got up.**

"**man I should of talk to you about all that, I through that you would be a nice girl and would do that." he said looking at me and walking back and fourth**

"**I'm sorry." I said, again.**

" **you know now thing will be diffent between you and me, it will be hard to trust you." he said with disappointment. **

" **I know and I am very sorry." I said, then look down, putting my hands over my eyes and I was crying really hard. **

**I cant believe me and I know that Spencer can't believe me either, I wonder what Sam thinks and Freddie I mean his the daddy of the bay and his mom would be mad if she finds out.**


End file.
